Blackouts
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers up to "Red Handed." David's blackouts are occurring more frequently and for a reason.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to anyone – including Regina and David himself – Prince James is occasionally forcing his way up to take control. His memories are fighting to return. Every time, David has a blackout - And they're getting worse, something that terrified Mary and Emma – James is returning, albeit briefly. The "blackouts" are occurring more frequently and no one has figured out the cause yet. Doctor Whale keeps trying to tell them that it's most likely a result of the coma he was in.<p>

David and James are unaware of what happens –James is out of it during the blackouts. He's aware of who is he, but not of his surroundings. He doesn't know what's going on. And David never remembers, of course.

If "David" wants to go somewhere during his blackouts, Mary and Emma sometimes try to stop him. Other times, they just follow him so he doesn't hurt himself or others.

Emma had just finished washing the dishes when David's eyes suddenly went blank, a sign of his blackouts. She exchanged a worried look with Mary. "Who's following him today?"

"Why don't we both go? Try and figure out what's wrong this time? Emma, we need to figure this out. I'm terrified." The thought of David being alone out there, especially in the woods, kept Mary up at night sometimes. She just wanted this to be over with.

"Alright, sure." Emma dried a few dishes and then sat down with Mary. The two women watched David as he stared at the wall for about ten minutes. Then he stood up and headed to the door. Mary and Emma bolted after him, not wanting to lose sight of him. That happened occasionally, and it usually took a while to find him. Ruby helped then, though, since she was an excellent tracker.

As usual, David walked to the woods. Emma and Mary waved to Astrid and Leroy before hurrying after him, not wanting the man to disappear from their sight. This time, he ended up at the Toll Bridge.

"David, are you okay?" Mary reluctantly grabbed his arm, hoping to snap David out of this. She didn't want to scare him, however. He usually reacted differently every time they tried to "wake him up".

David looked down at the hand on his arm, and then looked up at her face. "This needs to end."

"What needs to end?" Emma didn't think they'd get an answer, but she'd at least ask him what was so important.

"The curse."

"What curse, sweetheart?" Mary was surprised they were getting answers from him. David usually just said something nonsensical.

"It needs to end, Snow."

Emma did a double take. She was slowly starting to believe Henry, but she hadn't expected this. "Why don't you tell us about it back at home? Where we'll be safe and warm?"

"I can't." He made an attempt to walk into the water, but Mary stopped him.

"Stay here with us, David. Please don't go into the water – It's not safe." Mary was lying, but she didn't want him to accidentally drown or anything.

He actually listened to her and stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm going to kiss you."

Mary exchanged a confused look with Emma. "Okay?" She didn't mind kissing David, but this was bizarre. Nothing like this had happened during his previous blackouts. Maybe they were changing into something else now? She wasn't sure and it scared her.

David lifted her chin up and then went in for a kiss. Emma awkwardly tapped her foot and looked anywhere but at the scene in front of her.

When David and Mary pulled apart, the change was immediately apparent. There was a look of recognition on both their faces and David's was no longer blank.

"Charming?" Snow stared at her husband in awe.

"Snow." James sighed in relief, then he and his wife started laughing in joy. Emma was somewhat confused on what was occurring right in front of her.

David's blackouts had paved the way for Snow and James' memories to return, and thus, was another key to breaking the curse.

Now that Snow and James' memories had returned, Regina Mills' reign of Storybrooke was going to come crashing down soon, though she – and no one else – knew it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This is based on a theory I have, that David's "blackouts" are actually James/Charming making random appearances. Can't wait to see if I'm right.


End file.
